Cygnus SerpensLynx Black
by bunnies-of-plotting
Summary: Time-travel. Harry was born to Lucretia Black and Ignatius Prewett. What does this mean for him? For his cousins? For Hogwarts and Voldemort? Find out, with Cygnus and his friends, including Severus Snape and Sirius Black.


**Disc.-** Don't own Harry Potter. Nope. No siree. Not at all.

**So…**- So, this is another story….Time-travel…READ, MY DEAR READERS, READ! _MWAHAHAHAHA_-*wheeze, cough*-_HAHAHAHA!_

**NOM-NOM-NOM-NOM**

"And this is your Aunt Lucretia's son, Cygnus Serpens-Lynx Black.", Walburga Black told her children and nieces. Orion stood beside his wife, cool eyes sweeping over their reactions. "He'll be attending Hogwarts with _you_, Sirius."

The oldest son of Orion and Walburga looked at the boy suspiciously. He had thick raven locks, as all Blacks had, but it wasn't wavy as it was wont to be. Instead, they were lovely cherub curls, falling around his slim, graceful neck and his bangs into his eyes. He was also smaller than Regulus, who was younger than him. He was lither and slimmer with traditional pale skin and his eyes took the almond-shape like Lucretia's. But the color wasn't the normal gray, storm-like color. It was green of a startling luminous brightness, colored spring-green and surrounded by thick, curling lashes. He was very beautiful for a child, and he wore expensive dark blue robes that made his eyes stand out noticeably more.

"Why have we not met him before?", this softly-spoken question came from Andromeda, who was looking at him intently. Lucretia gently cleared her throat, gaining attention.

"As you know, Ignatius and I had gone to another part of Europe, holing ourselves in one of the family manors. We have not felt it safe to return until recently, and I did not wish for my child to attend Hogwarts while Dumbledore,", her lip curled just slightly though she remained otherwise impassive, "Is Headmaster of Hogwarts, letting the unworthy into our once-prestigious academies.", but then she sighed, "However, despite this, I feel it is almost _tradition_ that he gets tutelage from Hogwarts, if only to form proper alliances with others of Britain and Ireland."

"Aunt Dorea, she has been calling upon you recently,", Walburga said quietly, "She has somehow heard of your child, and as she knows I would refuse her and that Potter's son to interact with my own children, she wants him and James to spend time together.", she sneered.

"James? My, I always knew Dorea was out of sorts, especially after she married a _Potter_ of all people, but James?", she scoffed, "Where is the _dignity_ in that name? It is rather plebian."

"I believe she wished to name him after your father, Arcturus, but that _Potter_ wouldn't let her. Said that it was a 'Dark tradition', that 'no self-respecting wizard or witch would do such a thing'.", she said, inwardly seething and having it show slightly. "Marrying such a-such a _Light_-oriented man! A _Dumbledore-worshipper!"_

"It could have been worse.", Ignatius' voice rumbled through, "My niece, Molly, has been promised to a _Weasley_,", at least three gasps rang through the room. "Yes, it is a _terrible_ shame on the Prewett name, a terrible shame."

"Molly could've done much better. Such a beautiful lass she is.", Walburga shook her head in disappointment.

While the adults were talking, Cygnus took in his cousins' appearances. Bellatrix (his oldest cousin here at the age of seventeen and going into her last year at Hogwarts) was tall and had her shining black hair that fell to her waist and dark, hooded eyes. She wore black, specifically. Andromeda was next, with her sixth year coming up soon. She was more like her mother, from the Rosier line with her slim, pixie-like body and fair features, doll-like. Unlike her older sister who had the wild beauty of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. But Andromeda had clear blue eyes and straight hair (from her mother) though the color was black. She seemed somewhat more snobbish than her sisters. Narcissa (who will go into her fourth-year) was mostly Rosier, with pale blond hair and clear blue eyes with a lithe build and dressed in lavish sapphire robes. Sirius looked like his father, with his black hair long and touching his shoulders and the same masculine features already beginning to manifest. He was staring at Cygnus doubtfully with stormy eyes. Regulus (who wouldn't be starting until next year) looked like a slightly younger version of Sirius, but he looked calmer than his older brother.

"…And what are your opinions on Hogwarts?", he asked softly, distracting all of the people in the room. His voice was sweetly and melodic-seeing as he was hailed a musical prodigy back 'home'. His eyes were calm and collected, and his expression serene. _'He looks remarkably like a doll,'_, Narcissa reflected vaguely as all eyes were centered on the beautiful boy.

"…Hogwarts is lowly now, crawling with those _mudbloods_.", Bellatrix answered with a sneer twisting her lovely features. "However, the library, though void of anything _truly_ useful, does hold necessary information."

"Perhaps, then, I may bother you as the eldest of my cousins, to show me?", there was a certain spark in his eyes that made Sirius and his younger brother shiver in fear. Andromeda glanced at him, narrowing her clear blue eyes.

"And why would you assume she is the most intelligent of us?"

"She is your elder by some years is she not? It is only natural to assume she has more knowledge and experience than the rest of us.", he gave a small smile, chilling but lovely on his heart-shaped face. "Unless of course, you seek to further yourself over the better of your sisters? You _are_ a middle child, after all.", her face twisted in a scowl and she sneered down with venom in her eyes. He watched calmly as she pulled out her wand.

"Andromeda!", a curse was fired and sped towards him. Before it could hit him though, a shield that briefly glowed with a spider-web like pattern absorbed it.

"How droll of you. You can't even break a simple shield.", before the older girl could do more, her wrist was seized by Bellatrix, who was watching the seemingly aloof boy carefully.

"What was that?", she asked slowly. Lucretia and Ignatius shared a glance.

"Cygnus has always…Had _extra_ abilities.", Ignatius said carefully that peaked the others' attention.

"He is our precious swan,", his mother sighed, going closer to gently wrap her arms around her beautiful son's shoulders. "Svenja,", she smiled to herself. He returned with a quiet one of his own. "Such a gifted boy."

They did not answer any of their questions, stating that they might find out during the school year.

(~~~0~~~)

"Take care of your cousin Cygnus,", Walburga warned, "He is too fragile and delicate for the hatred of those _ruffians_.", she warned her oldest child, who nodded glumly, glancing over at the boy. His mother was smiling softly as she spoke to him. He nearly dropped his jaw when he saw the boy, who had as of yet shown little to no emotion smiled widely and breath-takingly. His eyes sparkled and the sun seemed to focus on him a bit more. Then the boy glanced over and his smile became a bit more gentle, but his eyes no less warm. The bigger eleven year old swallowed thickly, nodding back with wide eyes. Then Cygnus' attention was averted by his father, who kneeled to hug his son closely. "You see? They will prey upon his purity and fragility, because of our name.", she said gravely. A new resolution knotted itself in Sirius' chest to protect that pretty smile and innocent eyes.

As his older cousins appeared, all the Blacks' congregated together. They didn't need to share pleasantries, as they set off their children grouped together.

"Goodbye, Regulus.", Cygnus nodded, back into his calm. The younger startled slightly, but nodded all the same. That cool smile played at petal-plush lips as they moved onto the cherry-red train. The smallest of them looked about. "My, what an _unsightly_ color, isn't it?"

"The muggle-loving fool _Dumbledore_ favors the Gryffindors.", Andromeda sneered, blue eyes bitter.

"Isn't the word 'dumb' in his name?", he wondered aloud, making the older girl pause before laughing lightly.

"Dear me, this year should be amusing if you comment like that through _everything_."

"I do so like commentary.", Narcissa smiled at her pretty little cousin. Just then they bumped into a boy with unruly black locks, hazel eyes hidden behind round glasses and a nasty grin curling his lips. "Oh my,", she murmured as they heard words of hatred and disdain for 'slimy snakes' directed at some other boy, named as 'Snivellus' by the boy. Cygnus frowned just slightly before stepping forward.

"You are…James Potter, I presume?", he asked in a light tone, but the edge in his eyes were cutting. The boy whirled around, blinking at the slight boy. "Aunt Dorea's son?", another blink before realization dawned. His grin brightened.

"You're a Black!"

"Yes,", Bellatrix drawled, though she kept her eyes on the smallest of them. His smile dimmed a bit, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"My dad said you're all evil Slytherins,", he said next.

"Evil? Would you call your mother evil? How barbaric,", Andromeda scoffed.

"My mum's different!", he protested.

"Is she? She's one of _us_. The only reason she married your father is because it was arranged.", Cygnus said, looking to his neatly filed nails. He glanced at Bellatrix'. They were sharpened into _claws_. He'd have to do that some time. An ugly scowl colored the boy's face as he grabbed the collar of his robe.

"Look, you little-", he began, but was thrown back when Sirius punched him in the _face_, making him fly back. Sirius glowered down threateningly.

"You stay away from him, _blood-traitor_,", Bellatrix looked slightly impressed, Narcissa looked amused, Andromeda had a triumphant smirk on her face and Cygnus looked bored as he stepped into the compartment of the 'Snivellus'.

"Who are you?", he asked the shell-shocked boy.

"Severus…Snape."

"Any magical parents?"

"My mother…Eileen Prince.", he said uneasily, his black eyes shifting to look at his cousins who clambered in the compartment that automatically widened to fit them all.

"Prince you say? Wasn't she the one who married that muggle man?", Andromeda asked her older sister, who nodded. A dark look shadowed over Severus' face at the mention of his father.

"_Disgusting_ _muggle_,", he hissed under his breath.

"Yes, you'll do quite _nicely_ in Slytherin,", Bellatrix said thoughtfully, dark eyes narrowed just slightly in thought. He looked up in surprise.

"Do they accept,", he winced lightly, _"Mudbloods?"_

"You stay with us,", a shadowy smirk adorned her face, "And they'll leave you be. Hopefully you may room with Cygnus or Sirius.", she nodded to the other First-Years. He looked over them suspiciously.

"…Why are you helping me?"

"Slytherins need to stick together. If you can't rely on your own, who do you rely on?", Narcissa asked.

"Yourself?"

"_Never_ rely on yourself, Severus,", Cygnus put in, pulling out coinage as the trolley came by, "You will find you always betray yourself."

(~~~0~~~)

"A singing hat?", he asked, a look of disturbed disdain marring his face. Cygnus smiled beside him. Severus looked at the hat in obvious disbelief and consternation. "I'm going to have to put that _thing_ on my head?"

"There there, dearest cousin, you forget it also goes through your mind.", he turned his look of light horror onto his cousin, who giggled quietly, startling the black-eyed boy beside him.

"Are you pretty in _everything?"_, he said before he could stop himself. His eyes widened when it came out and his hands slapped over his mouth as he stared at the boy in horror as red climbed up his neck and face. Sirius choked on his laughter.

"How sweet of you to say,", a light dusting of pink on his pale skin made his smile glow warmth and made Severus flush deeper and mumble, looking down.

"Can't wait until I tell Bella 'bout this,", Sirius snickered.

"Black, Cygnus!", a murmur settled into the crowd.

"_Cygnus_ Black? I thought only _Sirius_ Black was supposed to be coming,"

"I wonder who his parents are?"

"Secret brother, you think?"

"No, Blacks breed almost as much as mudblo-,"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

He made his way up with the grace of a bored feline. When the hat was set upon him, it waited a few long moments before laughing loudly, startling everyone. "Well, aren't _you_ just full of surprises?", the hat asked in his usual raspy voice. "Be that as it may, in with your cousins you go! SLYTHERIN!", the boy popped down, a mysterious smile playing at his lips as his eyes glowed in mischief. He glided to his cousins, who surrounded him protectively. "Come talk to me sometime, young one!", the hat called over with another rugged laugh. The woman calling the names snapped back from her open shock, calling out for,

"Black, Sirius!"

"We're going to be overrun with Blacks! _The horror!"_

A number laughed at that comment. After another Slytherin, and a number of more names, it was Severus' turn.

"Snape, Severus!"

"SLYTHERIN!", he was quick to go to the protection of the Blacks.

"They have a pet now?", one whispered down the table, causing Bellatrix to glare down at the Fourth-Year, eliciting the squeak accordingly.

(~~~0~~~)

"Cygnus,", Narcissa called gently, "May I brush your hair?", the boy looked over at her. It was perhaps seven thirty and he had come down to go to the library before it closed, but he floated over obediently. His blond cousin smiled slightly, guiding him to sit on her lap, as he was small enough to do so. Bellatrix and Andromeda watched boredly. Which is how Lucius Malfoy found them. The seventeen year-old raised one fine eyebrow at the sight. Narcissa sighed, not noticing him. "What was it your mother called you?", she asked the boy, who had long-since shut his eyes.

"Hm? Ah, Svenja."

"What does it mean?", Andromeda asked him, reclining elegantly.

"Swan.", he answered, beginning to hum lightly.

"Why do they call you that?"

"My name, of course. The constellation of Cygnus _is_ a swan, after all. Though I do believe they too often compare me to one."

"Don't Veela turn into giant swans?", Narcissa asked as she continued brushing the solid-silver brush gently through thick curls. Bellatrix answered.

"Only Dominant males.", she drawled, "Though, excuse my saying, I doubt anything as dainty and sweet as you would ever be a dominant sexually.", she said casually.

"Talking of such things to a child, Bella?", Andromeda asked with raised brows.

"I don't believe I would be either, cousin mine.", Cygnus replied, "Then again, I am but a child, am I not? Though I should doubt my, ah-_tastes_ would ever bend towards the female equation.". he said logically.

"I believe you will be powerful enough to bear children,", Narcissa said flatteringly, "So it would not be an obstacle."

"Such lovely things to talk about with a little boy.", Andromeda said dryly. "Poor dear, I heard from Sirius that your little pet had called you _pretty_."

"That Severus boy? I was wondering why Sirius was laughing during the Sorting. I was also wondering why Severus looked _mortified_.", Narcissa said with a slight giggle.

"According to our other cousin, his exact words were, 'Are you pretty in everything?'", Bellatrix gave a slow smirk. "Look at that, Svenja, you already have admirers. Of course,"

"If any should try anything with such a _sweet_ child,", Andromeda cooed.

"Then we'll have to show them just how barbaric a Black can _truly_ be, won't we sisters?"

"I feel very loved,", Cygnus' smile was sweeter than sugar but his eyes were flashing in dark amusement as he opened them, making Lucius suck in a startled breath at the sheer intensity of the green. That, of course, gave him away.

"Oh? It seems we have ourselves an intruder on _Black bonding_ time.", Bellatrix said.

"Bonding time, cousin? But, nobody is _screaming_.", the youngest of them answered in a drawl. Bellatrix considered it, then nodded solemnly.

"We'll just need a target,", her eyes glinted in the firelight as flint-hard eyes swung to Lucius, who took an involuntary step back. He was saved, however, by two other first-years dashing down, pushing eachother.

"Cygnus!", they shouted at once, then glared at the other. Cygnus shifted on Narcissa's lap to face the boys with a patient face.

"Yes boys?"

"Cygnus, there's only two to a room,-"

"And I said you were going to bunk with me, but then _this_-"

"I said that he had you as a cousin, so I think you should room with _me_, but _he_-"

"So I told him family first, but then he was all like-"

"But then he-"

"And he almost-"

"Quiet!", Bellatrix snapped at them in a dangerous hiss. Both froze. Bellatrix sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Why don't you just have Cygnus sleep in your rooms with you? I can easily transfigure a bed for him.", the two were silent for a moment.

"Why didn't we think of that?", Cygnus just laughed.

**NOM-NOM-NOM-NOM**

I think I love you. So love me back and review please! Me love, me love! :D (Play that funky music white-boy, play that funky music _white-_Don't ask.)


End file.
